


It Wasn't You

by dandelionfairies



Series: HanFic Bingo 2018 [13]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Sometimes bad things happen... Ava just never expected it turn out like this.





	It Wasn't You

**Author's Note:**

> HanFic Bingo - Surprise Pregnancy

Ava sits down on the familiar couch.  This is the same couch that has led her to this point.  She’s not sure how she let herself get here. Especially when it involves her best friend’s older brother.  It hadn’t been planned. But now they’re here. Not that he knows yet. Ava can’t bring herself to actually say anything yet.  She arrived at his place unannounced to a very surprised look on his face.

 

“Can we talk?” she had asked the moment he opened the door.

 

But now she can’t bring herself to say anything.

 

Ava jumps a little when she feels the couch move.  She looks up to see him now sitting down beside her.  

 

“Do you really want to talk, or…?”

 

“Isaac…”

 

He frowns.  “I was kidding, but I don’t like this look.  Ava, what’s going on? Is this about what happened with us?  Because I told you that whatever you wanted…”

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

“You’re…”  Isaac stares at her, trying to figure out if he’d heard her correctly.  “You’re pregnant.”

 

She nods slowly.  “Yes.”

 

“And…”

 

“It’s yours.”

 

“But… you’re seventeen.  I’m…” Isaac runs a hand over his face.  “You’re not…”

 

“I am, Isaac.  I took three different tests at home and then went to my doctor.  I’m pregnant and the baby is yours. You’re the only one I’ve been with.”  She watches Isaac lean forward on his knees.

 

“Do your parents know?”

 

“If my parents knew, you would have known before I got here.  My Mom would have called your Mom and that would have been the end of it.”  Ava looks down at her hands. “I wanted you to hear it from me.”

 

Isaac nods.  “So what now?”

 

“I don’t know.”  She looks at him once again.  “I’m scared, Isaac.” To her surprise, Isaac slides an arm around her shoulders and pulls her against him.

 

“Me too.”  He rests his head on top of hers and lets out a heavy breath.  “You aren’t in this alone.”

 

“No.”  She pulls back and looks at him.  “Isaac, I don’t want…”

 

“I’m going to be there for you and the baby.  We’re in this together. You are not alone.”

 

She smiles a little.  “Thank you. I just don’t want you to think that I want us to be… anything.”  She leans against him again. “I don’t know how I’m going to tell my parents.”

 

“We’ll tell them together.”

 

“You shouldn’t have to deal with their reaction.”

 

“I should be there for it.  I was there for the reason behind it.  Have you told Taylor?”

 

“No.  I don’t know how to tell him.  He doesn’t know about that night.”

 

“We’ll tell him together too.”  

 

* * *

  
  
Isaac sits on the arm of the chair where Ava is sitting.  He knows how nervous she is right now and he’s right there with her.  He looks across the room to where his parents are sitting. After they talked about it, he and Ava decided they wanted to tell both of their parents at the same time.

 

“So what’s going on?” Diana asks.

 

Isaac lets out a soft breath as he looks at Ava.  “Um… there’s something we need to tell you,” he says.

 

Ava takes Isaac’s offered hand, smiling sadly as he gives her hand a squeeze.  “There’s no easy way to say this so I’m just going to say it. I’m pregnant.” She looks down when she hears her Mom’s gasp.

 

“What do you mean you’re pregnant?” Joe asks.

 

“Dad…”

 

“I don’t understand,” Sandy says.  “Why is Isaac here? Why wouldn’t you have Tay…”

 

“Isaac is the father,” Ava interrupts.  “Taylor doesn’t know yet. And I would really like it to stay that way.  I want to be the one to tell him. But…”

 

“Isaac, you need to marry the girl,” Walker says.

 

“No,” Ava says.  “No, he doesn’t. We’ve already talked about this.  He’s going to be there for the baby. He will be their Daddy.  But him and I?”

 

“Obviously you’re something,” Diana says.

 

“No, it was… we um…”

 

“It was one night and it happened out of nowhere,” Isaac says.  “We’re going to raise that baby together, but we’re just friends.”

 

“No,” Joe says.  “Ths is not the way it’s going to go down.  You will marry my daughter.”

 

“Dad…”

 

“I don’t want to hear about it, Ava.  This is not up for debate. You’re seventeen years old.”

 

“I know.  And forcing us to get married is not a good idea.  I’m not saying this is going to be easy. But we’ve talked for hours about how to do this.  Isaac and I are not getting married.”

 

Isaac looks at Ava after they walk out of the house a short time later.  “I know we already talked about it all and agreed on everything. Just know that I would marry you if it’s what you wanted.”

 

Ava smiles up at him as they stop at the bottom of the steps that lead to the small apartment above the garage.  “I know. And that means the world to me. You’re a good man, Isaac.” She leans up and kisses her cheek. “Step one is done.  Let’s go to step two.”

 

Isaac follows Ava up the stairs and stands back as she knocks on the door.  He can only imagine what their parents are currently talking about right now.  At least, for now, they made them understand their decision. He just hopes that this will go smoothly.

 

“Ava, hey,” Taylor says.  He frowns when he sees Isaac standing beside her.  “Ike… what’s going on?”

 

“We need to talk,” Ava says.  “Can we come in?”

 

Taylor’s frown deepens as he steps back.  “Of course.” He raises an eyebrow at his brother as he passes.  “So what’s up?”

 

“Tay, sit…”

 

“No, I’d rather stand.  My best friend comes here with my brother telling me we need to talk, I don’t think I can sit.  So why don’t you just tell me why you’re here.”

 

Ava sighs as she looks at Isaac once more before meeting Taylor’s gaze.  “Do you remember that night you and I had that fight a couple months ago?”

 

“Yeah, you stormed out of here and didn’t talk to me for a week.

 

“I was getting in my car when Isaac was coming out of your parents’ house.  He saw me upset. I ended up over at his place. He just wanted to make sure I was okay.  He didn’t want me to drive all the way home with the way I was. And he’s right around the corner.”

 

“I know where he lives, Ava.”

 

Isaac can hear the change in his brother’s voice.  Taylor has already figured out what’s going on. He’s simply waiting for Ava to actually tell him.

 

“Um… it wasn’t planned and neither of us…”

 

“Just say it, Ava.  I know what it is, so just say it.”

 

“I’m pregnant.”  She watches as he tenses up.  “Tay…” Before she can finish, Taylor is swinging his arm and punching Isaac.  “Taylor!” She turns, resting her hands on Isaac’s chest when he takes a step toward Taylor.  “Don’t.”

 

“You ass hole,” Taylor growls.  “How could you?”

 

“It wasn’t planned,” Isaac growls back.  “And this certainly wasn’t planned.” 

 

Taylor drags a hand through his hair.  “So now what?” He lifts his arms in question.  “Are you two gonna get married and play nice happy family?”

 

Ava turns and frowns at Taylor.  She’d known he’d be upset, but she never expected him to act like this.  “And what if we are?”

 

He stares at her.  “Seriously? You’re really going to marry him?  What about…?” 

 

“What about what, Taylor?  This is the problem! You won’t talk to me.  I’m supposed to be your best friend.”

 

“Funny.  You’re supposed to be mine.  As my best friend, you shouldn’t go and fuck my brother.”

 

Ava stares at him in disbelief.  She wipes the tears from her eyes.  “Go to hell, Taylor.” She pushes past him and walks out of the apartment.

 

Isaac looks at his brother.  “I didn’t know, Tay.”

 

Taylor sighs.  “What are you talking about?”

 

“You’re in love with Ava.”

 

Taylor snorts.  “I’m not.” 

 

“Taylor…”

 

“You should go.”

 

“You’re an idiot.”  Isaac shakes his head as he walks out of the apartment.  He finds Ava leaning against his car. “Ava…”

 

“I’m fine,” she interrupts.  “Can we just go?”

 

“Sure.”

 

* * *

  
  
Ava smiles when her baby is placed in her arms.  “It’s really happening,” she says. She looks over at Isaac.  “We have a baby.”

 

Isaac smiles as he sits down on the edge of the bed.  “We have a baby,” he responds. “And she’s beautiful.”

 

Ava looks down at their daughter again.  “Thank you, Isaac. I couldn’t have done this without you.”  She leans down and kisses her daughter’s forehead. “She’s perfect.”  She looks at Isaac again. “Do you wanna hold her?”

 

“Yes.”  He lifts his daughter carefully out of Ava’s arms and settles her against him.  “Hi, beautiful girl. I’m your Daddy.”

 

Over the next few hours, members of their families come to see them and the baby.  While there had been some issues at the beginning when everyone found out that Ava and Isaac had no intentions of getting married, everyone quickly moved past that.  Especially now that Emily has made her arrival. 

 

However, there’s one person Ava had hoped would show up.  The last time she spoke to Taylor had been the day she told him that she’s pregnant.  She’s tried calling him, but he never answers and never returns her calls. After a while, she’d given up.

 

“I called him,” Isaac says as he lays Emily back in the bassinette.  “He didn’t answer. But he knows.”

 

“He won’t come,” Ava says.  “He won’t talk to me. Stopped the day he found out.”

 

Isaac nods.  “He’ll come around.  He’ll realize how stupid he’s been.”  He smiles a little when Ava covers her mouth in a yawn.  “You should get some rest. Kinda thinking I should get some as well.”

 

“Probably a good idea.”  

 

Ava isn’t sure how long she’d been sleeping when there’s a knock on her door.  She rubs her eyes before looking over, expecting it to be her parents or possible one of Isaac’s sisters.  The person standing there, however, is the last person she expected to see. She shifts in bed to sit up.

 

“Taylor…”

 

“Hey,” Taylor says.  “I didn’t mean to wake you up.  I can come back.”

 

“No, it’s okay.  Come in.” She watches as Taylor walks into the room.  That’s when she notices the gift bag he’s holding. “I didn’t think you would come.”

 

Taylor nods.  “I um… thought about not coming.”

 

“Isaac called you.”

 

“I know.”  Taylor approaches the bed.  “I was at work when he called.”  He lifts the bag. “You probably have one of these already, but…”  He shrugs.

 

Ava takes the bag.  “Tay…”

 

“Open it.”

 

She smiles as she pulls the tissue paper out.  Her smile fades slightly when she sees what’s in the bag.  “Taylor…” She pulls out the blanket, tears stinging her eyes.  “It’s perfect.”

 

“I know that Isaac is a guitar player.  But I…”

 

“Pianos are perfect, Taylor.”  She smiles at him. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”  He shrugs again. “Ava…”  He lets out a soft breath.  “I wanted to apologize to you.  I’ve been a jerk to you and you don’t deserve that.  Truth is…” Before Taylor can finish, there’s a knock on the door.

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” a nurse says.  “Just thought Mommy would like to feed Emily.”

 

Ava looks over at Taylor after the nurse walks out again.  “Would you like to meet your niece?”

 

Taylor grins as he steps closer to the bed once again.  “What’s her name?” he asks. “I mean, obviously Emily…”

 

“Emily Jordan.”

 

He meets Ava’s gaze.  “You…” He sits down on the edge of the bed and looks down at the baby.  “She’s beautiful, Ava.” He smiles sadly. “I’m sorry I’ve been a complete jackass.”

 

“Tay, what’s going on?”

 

“I hate myself, Ava.  It’s because of me you ran to him.  And I know it wasn’t like that. He just happened to be in the right place and the right time.  Well…” He lets out a bitter laugh. “More like the very wrong time from my standpoint. That being said…”  He meets Ava’s gaze again. “I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you. I promise that it won’t happen again. I need you in my life.”

 

Ava watches him.  “Why’d you get so upset about it?  It’s more than just the fact that he’s your brother.”

 

Taylor nods as he lets out a soft breath.  “Look, I don’t know what’s going on with you two now that the baby has arrived.  Just remember I won’t stand in your way after this if there’s… anything there.”

 

Ava frowns.  “Tay…”

 

“That night we fought… I was trying to tell you that I fell in love with you.”  He smiles down at Emily when he sees her watching him. “So when you told me you were pregnant with Isaac’s baby, I lost it because…”

 

“It wasn’t you.”

 

* * *

**END**


End file.
